deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Chronological History of Events
:For Dead Rising survivors appearance times, see 72 Hour Mode#Timeline This page shows the general chronological history of events, or a timeline, of the Dead Rising series. For the specific timelines, see the below sections. Currently the only year association in the Dead Rising franchise is in one of the trailers for Dead Rising 2. It pinpoints the Willamette Outbreak occurring in 2006. Since Dead Rising 2 is said to take place 5 years after the events in Willamette, the Fortune City Outbreak has been set for 2011. With the reveal of Dead Rising 3, it is noted that the events of the Los Perdidos take place 10 years after the Fortune City disaster, making it the year 2021 that Los Perdidos suffers a zombie outbreak. 1990s Santa Cabeza Santa Cabeza was a Central American town in which a research facility was built by the U.S. government. The facility was occupied by a team of scientists led by Dr. Russell Barnaby. Their goal was find a way to double the livestock of local cattle. They were able to accomplish their task, but their progress advanced expeditiously when they discovered a mysterious and previously undiscovered insect species in the local region beside the Pachacamac River. The species was subsequently scientifically named Ampulex Compressa Giganteus. The researchers found out the queens of the species killed anything it latched onto, only to reanimate corpses through infection by attaching to the hosts, turning them into Zombies. Disaster struck when several queens escaped the facility and begun infecting the residents of Santa Cabeza, causing the first in a chain of zombie outbreaks. When word reached the U.S. government, the military was called in to wipe out the town, to cover up the existence of the outbreak and the research facility. A Special Forces unit lead by Brock Mason was dispatched, which led to the destruction of the town and the deaths of its residents. Dr. Barnaby and his research team were extracted from the compromised town after the clean-up. After being debriefed, to cover his actions in future questioning, Barnaby claimed that Santa Cabeza was used by terrorists to disperse a "zombie drug". Only two known residents of the town survived, Carlito Keyes and his younger sister Isabela. September 19 - 22, 2006 The Willamette Incident 2006 - 2008 After the Willamette Incident, the pharmaceutical company Phenotrans is founded to provide infected people with the Zombrex drug that prevents zombification for up to 12 hours. Isabella's original work in the Willamette Incident is used as the basis for the drug. Marian Mallon is announced as the director of the company. The Road To Fortune Dead Rising: Road to Fortune is a 4-issue comic book mini-series published by Capcom & IDW. It is considered official canon to Dead Rising Universe. '' The story-telling employs a "parallel-plot" device in which we see the actions of both Chuck and Frank during the Las Vegas Outbreak, however the two characters never meet and the comic-panels switch back and forth, usually devoting two or more full pages to each of their simultaneous plot-arcs. For clarity, character icons are included in this synopsis. ''Events of Road to Fortune, Issue #1 After the Willamette Incident Frank West gains fame as a hero and a journalist by penning a Pulitzer Prize-winning, NY Times Best-Seller, "The Willamette Incident". Riding that wave of success for two years his star-power begins to wane and he resorts to less respectable work, including doing commercials and hosting a sensationalist late-night talk show, "Uncovered". By the time Frank hears Rebecca Chang's radio report of the 2008 Coyote Springs outbreak the excesses of money and stardom have started to take their toll. Infected and dependent on his Zombrex injections, living in a small apartment in Hubbard Gulch, Nevada he is plagued by nightmares of Willamette and has turned to alcoholism, the physical results of his decline also evident in his receding hairline and noticeable gut. Calling his agent, Clay Hurlton to set up an interview with Rebecca Chang, Hurlton gives Frank the bad news that Uncovered's ratings have dropped so low the show is being cancelled immediately in favor of more "real reality" programming. Hurlton adds insult to injury by suggesting Frank go back to doing commercial work. Feeling jilted by his show's cancellation and professional betrayal by Hurlton, Frank decides to meet Rebecca Chang and investigate these new outbreaks himself.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1 *Rebecca Chang's radio report describes the Coyote Springs outbreak as the third "minor zombie outbreak" in the Nevada region in the last six months.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1 *Frank ironically and inadvertently names the show that will replace him: Clay Hurlton is also TK's agent. During Frank's angry telephone rant, he yells, "Terror is reality, that's what!". Upon hanging up Hurlton immediately calls TK to tell him of his "kick-ass idea for a new show."Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1, pg.21 Meanwhile, motocross star Chuck Greene approaches the southern city limits of Las Vegas, Nevada in his pickup truck with his wife Pam and daughter Katey. He is on his way to compete in the upcoming Las Vegas 250 at the Las Vegas Arena. Pam voices reluctance to travel there, having heard Rebecca Chang's reports of the regional zombie outbreaks. Chuck reassures her that the outbreaks are at least 50 miles from Vegas and being handled by the military, adding that Chang's reports are overblown and always fixated on "government secrets". As they enter Las Vegas, Chuck brags to Pam and Katey of the money he will win in the competition and of how their lives are about to change. Events of Road To Fortune, Issue #2 Coyote Springs has been fenced off as a Special Forces unit proceeds to exterminate it's zombified inhabitants. Uncovering a huge cluster of zombies in Bailey's Casino, the unit uses a laser targeting device to call in a helicopter airstike on the structure. On the edge of town, Rebecca Chang's KDED remote news van is parked at a military blockade where she and her driver/engineer, Jamie witness the mushroom cloud rising from the casino in the distance. Rebecca strikes up conversation with the blockade guard and convinces him to radio command and request a meeting with Captain John Kilduff. Kilduff arrives and proceeds to belittle and insult Rebecca. Attempting to intimidate her into leaving he threatens to shoot down any news chopper she might attempt to fly near the town. Their argument is interrupted when Rebecca receives a phone call from Frank with a proposition that they work together to investigate the government's involvement in the outbreaks. As Frank and Rebecca converse, a group of C.U.R.E. protesters show up to demonstrate at the blockade. Rebecca praises Frank's journalistic reputation and also reminds him that they had met before, just after the Willamette incident when Frank was a guest on KDED's morning news show. Rebecca is skeptical if Frank still has the skills for a field investigations and indicates distaste for his involvement in "the talk show and those stupid commercials". Citing his experience in dealing with zombie outbreaks, Frank wins her over and she agrees to meet him to discuss their plan. She instructs Jamie to drive to Fortune City. Meanwhile, at a secret Phenotrans Facility "somewhere west" of Fortune City, Dr. Marian Mallon is in her office interrogating employee, Dr. Curnow. Harjit Singh caught Curnow trying to leak sensitive documents to the press that would implicate Phenotrans' involvement in the outbreaks. Dr. Curnow expresses guilty remorse over being involved in "...experiements on all those poor people. The...outbreaks we're causing. The harvesting". Mallon explains that the company has grown exponentially by secretly releasing infected bees into the population to cause zombie outbreaks and ensure ever-growing sales of Zombrex, of which Phenotrans is the sole producer. After forcing Curnow to apologize Mallon orders Singh to snap his neck. Back in Hubbard Gulch, Frank and Rebecca meet at Tony LongBean's Dining House to discuss their plan over coffee. Rebecca mentions being stood up by a source she was supposed to meet in Fortune City and then asks Frank about the whereabouts of Isabella Keyes. Frank relates the story of being rescued by helicopter after the Willamette incident. Upon landing HSA Agent Cornell arrested Isabella as a terrorist co-conspirator. When Frank objected, Cornell bizarrely gave Frank the choice of standing aside or being arrested along with her. Reluctantly, Frank was forced to sell her out to save himself and "come out a hero", as Cornell put it. Frank ends the story saying that was the last he saw of Isabella, theorizing that she may be in "Gitmo", although he doesn't consider her a "terrorist" and sympathizes with her actions considering the event of the Santa Cabeza Incident. The conversation then turns to their suspicions of a conspiracy. Frank posits that the U.S. government is actually responsible for the outbreaks while using Carlito's Orphans as a scapegoat. Rebecca agrees adding her own suspicion that Phenotrans is also involved. Oddly, this has never occurred to Frank and he criticizes her theory as being "a little too conspiratorial". Rebecca backs up her claim, explaining that the source who stood her up earlier that day was a high-ranking scientist who promised information that would "change everything the public's been led to believe" about Phenotrans. The two agree to a partnership and set out to investigate Fortune City. In Still Creek a convoy of unmarked Phenotrans vans led by Harjit Singh have pulled up at the gas station. Singh confirms with a Special Forces soldier that the canisters containing the bees are sealed and secure, packed in the truck and ready to be released in Las Vegas upon receiving "the green light". Singh tells the soldier to avoid driving fast to "avoid police attention". Then seemingly on a whim, Singh tosses a bee canister out the window of his van joking, "Why Vegas have all the fun, eh?" The canister shatters in the street releasing bees as the convoy leaves town. September 11, 2008 Las Vegas Disaster Events of Road To Fortune, Issue #3 The rock band, Stygian Dreamz is entertaining the crowd at Las Vegas Arena as musical opener for the Las Vegas 250. Backstage Chuck seems to like the band, while Pam thinks they are too loud remarking that she's glad Katey has brought headphones. Chuck promises Katey she can swim in the hotel pool after the race and Pam gives chuck a good luck kiss. As the riders enter starting lineup and the arena announcer reminds the crowd of the $250,000 prize at stake in this thirty lap race, Harjit Singh and his agents disperse through the stands each carrying a canister of bees. Above the crowd, Clay Hurlton observes the scene from a private skybox while chatting with TK on the phone. TK, just reaching Las Vegas city-limits in a limousine with Amber and Crystal Bailey, confirms that he is on his way. Hurlton tells TK of his latest idea to add motorcycles to their new "Terror Is Reality" show idea, which TK likes. Harjit Singh exits the arena, dropping a bee canister as he leaves. Nearing Lap 20, Chuck has taken a commanding lead over the pack while in the stands the bees have made their way to the crowd. While cheering on Chuck, Pam is stung on the neck. She smacks and kills the bee briefly examining it in the palm of her hand and reassuring Katey that it is only a bee sting. With five laps to go racer #9 begins to edge up, closing Chuck's lead rapidly. Outside the arena, Harjit calls Mallon to confirm the successful release of the bees. Back in the skybox, Hurlton calls TK again asking what's holding him up. TK claims he had to pull over for a "pit stop". Hulton watches in horror as the zombie virus sweeps through the crowd below. He describes the scene to TK who immediately orders his driver, Jerome to hightail it away of Fortune City. A zombie wearing a leather jacket manages to get into the skybox and rips out Hurlton's throat, killing him. Chuck, immersed in the race and oblivious to the events unfolding around him, crosses the finish line first and skids to a stop. Removing his helmet his expression of joy quickly changes to shock as he comprehends the sprawling zombie massacre before him. Meanwhile, just "west of Las Vegas", Rebecca receives a call from her head of production informing her of the police scanners "going nuts". She calls Frank, who is driving home, and tells him to meet her in Las Vegas. Pam fights her way through the chaos while carrying Katey. Chuck spots them but is tackled by Stygian Dreamz zombified guitarist. Smashing the zombie with a cymbal he moves on to stab the drummer in the eyes with his drumsticks. He remounts his motorcycle and skewers a zombie with the headstock of a guitar, then uses it to bash his way through several more zombies in order to reach Pam and Katey. Chuck is relieved until Katey points out that there is "something wrong with Mommy". Pam raises her head revealing she has turned and quickly bites Katey on the forearm. Chuck kicks Pam away but she flings him back smashing his head into a toolbox. As Pam moves in to kill Katey, Chuck jumps her from behind plunging a screwdriver through the top of her skull into her mouth. He then gathers up Katey onto his motorcycle and leaves the arena. *The announcer says the Las Vegas 250 is "30 laps to fame and glory" and a lap-girl holding a sign which reads, "30 LV-250". This is a major fact-checking error as in motor-racing the number in the title of a race indicates the number of total miles in the race. (ex: The "Daytona 500" is 500 miles.)Indianapolis 500, Wiki For the Las Vegas 250 to equal 30 laps, the track would have to be 8.3 miles per lap. This is physically impossible based on the size of the arena as pictured. On September 11th 2008, Las Vegas fell victim to a zombie outbreak. At the time, the cause and reason behind the disaster was unknown, but it was later revealed in Road to Fortune that Phenotrans started the outbreak in order to produce more of the drug Zombrex. Motocross champion Chuck Greene was attending the Las Vegas 250 with his wife and daughter at the time of the outbreak. His wife died in the chaos and bit Chuck's Daughter. Chuck and his daughter escaped the city and fled to the nearby town of Still Creek, which was 46 miles from Las Vegas and had suffered the same fate. The town was also within the military quarantine of 50 miles. Katey's infection meant Chuck had to give her controlled doses of Zombrex at certain times. Shortly after Chuck's escape, firebombers were sent over to eradicate Las Vegas and everything within the 50 mile radius, to prevent further spreading of the infection. The city was subsequently destroyed after 3 days of no proof that survivors still existed within the city. Events of Road to Fortune, Issue #4 Chuck tears through zombies on his motorcycle until he reaches his pickup truck parked outside the arena. He quickly switches vehicles to make his escape with Katey. "50 miles outside Vegas" both Frank and Rebecca are stuck in the same traffic jam on the highway leading into the city. Isabella calls Frank to tell him her van has been stuck for forty-five minutes at the front of the jam where a military blockade has been set up. Frank pulls off into the median to speed to the ahead of the jam. Chuck barrels down the Vegas strip in his pick-up mowing down zombies and trying to keep Katey from falling asleep. Spying a Waltzgreen Pharmacy ahead he floors it, smashing through the front window. Frank arrives at the blockade. He and Rebecca discuss how the suspicious speed at which the military was able to set up the blockades would require foreknowledge of the breakout. Rebecca decides to try to talk to one of the guards as Franks receives a text alert. Carrying Katey, Chuck leaps the counter of the pharmacy and frantically searches the shelves until locating Zombrex. He turns back to Katey in time to see zombified pharmacist, Berg reaching for her. Chuck grabs a glass pestle from a mortar and smashes it, then drives the jagged end into Berg's face. Recovering the Zombrex he quickly gives Katey an injection in the neck and hugs her tightly for several moments until the drug takes effect. As Rebecca chats up a lieutenant at the blockade, Captain John Kilduff arrives on-scene and spots her, immediately launching into verbal insults. Killduff then recognizes Frank and mentions that he and Brock Mason "...came up through SPECFOR together.", seemingly unaware of Franks role in Mason's death in Willamette. Kilduff continues trading insults with Rebecca and Frank is angered, remarking that Mason "...hit like a little girl". The two men engage in a shouting match until Rebecca pulls Frank away leaving Kilduff still angered, vowing "Someday, West...SOMEDAY." Once away from Kilduff, Frank shows Rebecca the text he received from an unknown source, reading, "I know U R looking 4 answers re: phenotrans/zombies. I can help re:secret Phenotrans plans/experiments. More info soon. A friend." This is the tip which eventually triggers the events of Case West. Chuck wraps Katey in his yellow racing jacket telling her to be brave then notices a group of zombies blocking their path out of the pharmacy. Finding a bottle of isopropyl alcohol and some rags, he fashions a Molotov cocktail and tosses it into the horde, gaining enough leeway to reach the truck and make a getaway. As Chuck speeds down the deserted Las Vegas Strip, Katey asks about Pam. Chuck replies, "...it's just gonna be me and you from now on." They pass the road sign indicating Still Creek, 46 miles away. Twelve hours after the outbreak at the Phenotrans Facility, Dr. Marian Mallon is listening to the radio with satisfaction as Rebecca reports the Las Vegas death toll to be over 100,000 with an estimated additional 1,000,000 people infected. She remarks to Harjit Singh, "..This is only just the beginning....The first major harvest." Rebecca further reports that the military has quarantined a 50-mile perimeter around Las Vegas with orders to screen all citizens reaching the blockades and "shoot to kill" anyone found off the main roads. She adds that traffic out of Vegas has trickled down, evidence of few survivors being left and that no information has been given regarding where the infected will be taken. Chuck, also listening to the report on his truck radio, pulls into the town of Still Creek. September 12, 2008 Still Creek Outbreak Chuck Greene escaped Las Vegas and arrived in Still Creek. After stopping at a gas station to fill up, he witnessed the firebombers on their way to destroy Las Vegas. Chuck administered his infected daughter her Zombrex and took her to rest in an abandoned store. As Chuck wandered around the town for signs of life, his truck, containing his supply of Zombrex was stolen. Finding the town also overrun, Chuck set out to find another pack of the drug, and also a means of escape. Luckily, he located a small military set-up and found some Zombrex. He also found an old and broken dirtbike, but concluded that with the right tools, he would be able to fix it and escape before the military arrived in the town for cleanup. After fixing the bike and killing an insane mechanic, Chuck and Katey avoided capture by the military and fled the town. Further down the highway, he discovered his stolen truck occupied by the dead thief. He took the Zombrex, a picture of Katey and her backpack, and his racing jacket. Promising Katey to do whatever it takes to keep her alive, they rode off to an unknown destination, where they likely took shelter from the military. September 13, 2008 - September 24, 2011 (3 years time unaccounted for regarding Chuck, Katey and Frank) September 25 - 29, 2011 Fortune City Disaster :See Fortune City Disaster Timeline for the specific times and events. Three years after the Las Vegas incident, Fortune City became the site of yet another zombie outbreak. The resort had recently been chosen as the venue for the latest installment of Terror is Reality, a controversial gameshow that involves the slaughter of the undead. Shortly after midnight, following an episode of Terror is Reality, the Zombies were intentionally released from captivity, in what appeared to be an act of terrorism. The zombies spread rapidly, infecting the thousands of visitors and spectators and soon, Fortune City was completely overrun. Chuck Greene, a contestant on Terror is Reality, was one of the few survivors who made it to the emergency shelter with his daughter; Katey, only to discover he had been falsely accused of causing the outbreak. With only three days before the military arrived for cleanup, Chuck worked with Stacey Forsythe of CURE, and Rebecca Chang of Channel 6 Action News, and discovered the harsh truth behind the outbreak, and the one in Las Vegas, where Chuck had lost his wife. Phenotrans, the developers of Zombrex, were responsible, with their reason being to continue the production of the highly profitable drug. They had paid the TiR host Tyrone King to release the zombies and frame Chuck. When TK becomes infected while being held at the safe house, Chuck desides not to give him zombrex. When the military cleanup failed after facing a stronger form of zombie, Fortune City was scheduled to follow the same fate as Las Vegas, a government issued firebomb would destroy the city in an effort to contain the zombie parasite. After the supervisor of the emergency shelter revealed himself to be in league with Phenotrans, he executed Rebecca and made a getaway. Chuck managed to stop him and halt the firebombing. Chuck returns to the safe house by helicopter. As Stacey Forsythe and Katey Greene board the helicopter, Chuck Greene is attacked by zombies and left behind. Ultimately, it is the zombified Tyrone King left for Chuck to deal with, but he is being overwhelmed. It is assumed that the firebombing was re-scheduled and hit at a later time. September 29 - 30, 2011 Phenotrans Facility Outbreak Chuck Greene is tackled down by the zombie TK, and begins to become overwhelmed. Frank West arrives in time and saves Chuck. Frank reveals that he is there to meet Rebecca but Chuck informs him that she is dead. Then the pair go off to the Phenotrans Facility to investigate and gather evidence of the corporation's wrong doing in Fortune City. They find Isabela Keyes and it is revealed that Phenotrans has been continuously producing Zombrex despite an actual cure being found. Dr. Marian Mallon kidnaps Isabela and leaves her bodyguard, Harjit Singh to dispose of Chuck and Frank. However, Harjit and his security team are defeated and the pair flee the facility before it is destroyed. With evidence to clear Chuck's name, but not to expose Phenotrans, Chuck notes that nobody will take take their word for what was happening in the facility. The facility's research staff were all able to be rescued and evacuated, and all the zombies that were freed from their pens in the facility were killed in the destruction of the compound. 2021 : Los Perdidos outbreak which occurs "ten years" after the events in Dead Rising 2. Gallery File:The Last Kiss.png|Chuck & Pam's Last Kiss File:LV250 Lineup.png|Chuck is #6 in LV-250 Starting Lineup File:Bee canisters.png|Phenotrans Mercs With Bee Canisters File:Pams Sting.png|Pam Is Stung File:Zombie Pam.png|Zombie-Pam Grabs At Katey File:1st Slicecycle.png|Chuck's 1st Combo File:Pam Bites Katey.png|Pam Bites Katey File:Dead Pam.png|Pam Dead References Category:Timelines Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Dead Rising 3